


Control of the Center.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, In Public, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Emily wants Andrea, so does Miranda, how will it end? A long time ago someone made a prompt of E and M pursuing A—I doubt this is what they wanted, but it’s what my muse supplied me with.  Drabble titles are chess vocabulary. Sorry if I used them ‘creatively’ aka ‘incorrectly.''This aspect of public-ness also connects to things like wearing sex toys under your clothing, giving someone a hickey or otherwise marking them, even if the mark doesn't show in public - it's the pleasure of inhabiting public space while wearing a reminder of private acts. So you could also think about someone getting screwed so hard that they can't sit comfortably at work the next day, or wearing their partner's clothing in a public space; anything that draws on the erotics of being public will work for this category.'





	Control of the Center.  1/1.

  
_**Control of the Center**_  
  
**1\. The Book Moves**  
  
Their breath made little puffs as they laughed. She loved the feel of their joint hands inside her jacket pocket and was glad she had opted for warmth instead of fashionably fitting for once. Her other jackets would have had no room for this unusually romantic behavior. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep for hours, but it was worth it. It had been so long since she had felt this romantic buzz. Reaching the door of the apartment building they pulled their hands out of the pocket, but she found that she couldn’t let go. “May I kiss you goodnight?” She hated herself for saying something so lame, for hoping too much, and for the eagerness showing in her voice.  
  
All that self-loathing evaporated like her puff of air when warm lips and a cold nose pressed against her own.  
  
The short press of pink to pink was not enough. She leaned forward pressing again and lingering. Cold air gusted between them and then two arms wrapped around her neck and their lips pressed together firmly.  
  
Their heads tilted in opposite directions, lips sliding against each other before they slipped open and they were suddenly kissing top lips between bottom and bottom lips between top. Her hands slipped forward reaching for hips and then slipping up into the warmth of her partner’s jacket. It was as heavenly as the gentle touch of their tongues as the kiss continued to slowly build.  
  
Hands unclasped from behind her head and tangled in her hair, gently brushing cold against her neck. She moaned into the kiss breaking it to search out the tender flesh of her partner’s neck. A whimper sent shivers down her body as her lips pressed wet heat against the neck of her partner’s skin. The fingers tangled in her hair pulled her hair as they tightened into a fist. It was too much and her kiss turned into a bite.  
  
They pulled away looking into each other’s eyes each dilated with lust and wonder.  
  
Neither of them could call it their first kiss. Nor was it even their first kiss. However it was the first kiss that had left both of them charged with desire almost overflowing into words. They stood holding each other’s hands touching skin and hair, heat radiating from each other, and walking the tightrope of their future.  
  
Lips opened to speak, but were interrupted. “I should go.” Her eyes searched for understanding. A beautiful smile greeted her as she pulled away. Her hand was already reaching for her key.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” They each called before turning to go their separate ways.  
  
**2\. Dynamic Imbalance**  
  
Walking in four-inch heels while writing had become as easy as chewing gum while walking. This morning the list grew at the rate of two bullet points per step and the day was not going to slow down any time soon. Entering the outer office area both boss and assistant came into view. The bright smile that greeted them from behind the desk momentarily assaulted both of their hearts causing a flip-flop. Each aware of the other’s desire without words they focused on the beauty before them.  
  
There was only a minor stumble in the speed of the directions as a look was exchanged. Then the litany continued even as the winter coat was shrugged off. Their beauty approached them reaching out to take the coat and bag as she smiled bashfully and looked at her things instead of the two women.  
  
A gasp couldn’t be helped. She had never marked someone before, but there it was clear as day. The leonine neck was bare except for a few strands of hair left loose from the updo. A small dark red mark just where the muscle flexed as she turned to look up announced her previous night’s activity.  
  
The boss looked from one assistant to the other taking in the eyes and following one’s gaze to the other’s neck. Her own went wide with understanding. The beauty stepped between them going to hang the coat and bag. Blue eyes bored into each other for a pregnant moment filled with tension. Then the taller woman swept into her office officially dismissing her assistant with her body language.  
  
Grabbing the other assistant by the elbow, they were face-to-face and breathless in the kitchen. “I marked you.” Worried blue eyes met warm questioning brown ones. A solo finger touched the spot on her neck. “She saw.”  
  
Brown eyes widened as the answer sunk in. “Oh no.” The tension was already driving her crazy, but she just couldn’t choose: at least not yet—coffee dates, a few sweet conversations, but the farthest it had gone with either suitor was kissing at the front door. She wasn’t ready for a choice, but her hand was going to be forced. The redhead nodded at her and she turned on her heel making her way to the bathroom.  
  
**3\. Equalize**  
  
Tapping on her keyboard she inwardly cringed. A full weekend was not something she could compete with. She couldn’t compete because their boss controlled all of their schedules like a master puppeteer. She had never wanted to enter into competition with her boss and mentor and hero. She didn’t think she had a hope of winning.  
  
And yet she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t resist the smile and honesty that was both infuriating and endearing.  
  
Her boss had a purity of vision and she pursued beauty and power with a single-mindedness that kept Runway at the top in a shark-infested ocean of other publishers, designers, and photographers. The redhead wanted to be her when she grew up, especially if it meant that she could pursue the woman of her dreams.  
  
The only problem appeared to be that she had already met the woman of her dreams, and now she found herself jealous of her hero’s every moment alone, longing glance, and ounce of flirtatious power.  
  
The brunette had no time for her this week. Emily watched her from afar as the hickey faded and her memory of the kiss became her only flotation for hope. Now the two of them were going to Chicago.  
  
“Why are you going?” Her blue eyes raked over the beautiful face that she would not see again for 72 hours.  
  
With a quick smile that didn’t hide her pleasure, the brunette whispered, “Oprah taping.” Quickly she kissed the red head’s cheek and then stepped out of the kitchen to finish her own preparations and leave for the weekend.  
  
It was pathetic and her self-loathing reared up as her fingers caressed the skin where her lips had been.  
  
She wondered for a moment if this was love—it sure hurt.  
  
Her dream woman had been careful to never give false hope. She had never denied the looks their boss gave her, or the attentions that the red head had guessed about. They had no secrets. However the red head also had no details. It was maddening and heartbreaking and frustrating and, at times, hopeless.  
  
**4\. Simplifying Exchange**  
  
The weekend had been long and frustrating. The alarm couldn’t ring quick enough for her in the morning. She was up and showered leaving the house when the text altered her course. The sigh was long suffering and she tightened her coat before shoving her phone back into her pocket. The anticipation was truly killing her, but the puppet master had pulled her string. The skirts wanted were, of course, from the designer farthest from Runway. The belts were from the diametrical opposite. She’d be lucky if she made it to the office by lunch. Miranda had a run through at Calvin Klein’s that she would need an assistant to take notes.  
  
Hope rose on tired wings as she saw a well-known Mercedes idling at the curb.  
  
The red head hastened her steps, she had to be in the lobby if she wanted to catch sight of her paramour. She pressed the button for the lobby and waited holding her packages awkwardly. Even though the door opened and closed twice, Emily did not budge. A clacker happened by, but the look she gave her made the question die out on her lips.  
  
The elevator behind her opened and she turned to face it eagerly.  
  
The brunette stepped out of the elevator her gaze quickly landing on the red head. Her bright smile washed over her like a caress and the red head returned the warmest smile she had ever given. Her eyes hungrily followed as the brunette stepped past her.  
  
Seeing a small dark mark on her neck, the red head’s jaw dropped. Her mark had faded each day during the previous week. It had also been on the other side of her beloved’s neck. This mark had been made by another.  
  
“Bring the book tonight.” The low tone of her boss redirected her attention and blue eyes met blue.  
  
Gripping her packages even tighter to guard against dropping them, the redhead swallowed her disappointment as a smirk appeared at the corner of her boss’ mouth. She stepped quickly reaching out to touch the small of the brunette’s back as she purred her name.  
  
The two of them eased into the Mercedes, which pulled away. The red head turned and jammed her finger hard against the elevator button. Having risen as far as it could go, hope faltered under the rays of the sun and began to flutter in a steady plummet toward the ground.  
  
**5\. Theoretical Novelty**  
  
The Mercedes pulled away and she turned to watch it go in wonder. The driver always waited for her. Unless… He had been told to go by someone else. Last week he had driven away much to her shock and surprise, but then a certain brunette had stepped into the street from the far side with a beatific smile that had erased everything. A hand gesture had sent her into the townhouse, but her hopes were high when she stepped back out and was whisked away on a coffee date that had ended with a kiss that had tided her over for more than a week now.  
  
Tonight her hopes were not reinforced this time, but she carried on into the townhouse all the same.  
  
The book placed, and dry-cleaning hung the redhead stepped back into the darkened foyer. “Emily.” She cringed. If a surprise had been waiting for her, then it would have to wait even longer, and the thing was she didn’t know if surprises expired.  
  
One more step than she wanted to take into the study, she came to a stop. Her boss was leaning against the front of her desk. Standing close for the first time in a week, the silver haired woman simply said one word as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Untenable.”  
  
Her boss was enigmatic at her most communicative, but this topped her record as most mysterious command.  
  
The tension between them had been getting to her over recent months, however it had always been indirect. Increasing in pressure to be sure, but nothing had ever been said face to face out in the open. Inside the urge to question battled with the rule she had survived so long by following. “Pardon?” The word slipped quietly from her lips expressing the question and the turmoil she felt all at the same time. She took small comfort in the fact that she had not cracked completely and instead expressed herself with only one word.  
  
The door opened in the foyer and clicked closed behind them. Neither dared turn away from the tension between them. Blue eyes questioned blue, emotions flickered in them varying from questioning to desire to anger. It was unsettling to find old feelings still there if the surface was disturbed only just a little.  
  
Steps clicked steadily towards them. The clink of keys and the thud of a bag indicated someone settling in. The closet door opened and closed in the hallway. The red head fought the urge to turn around. Their conversation seemed to be on hold until the person settled in.  
  
“Shoot.” A familiar voice exclaimed behind her. “I knew I’d be late if I took the subway.”  
  
The redhead turned wide eyes to confirm her ears. The brunette stepped close to the red head trailing her hand along her back as she stepped around her. Her head turned following the brunette until she stood between herself and their boss. One hand reached taking hers and twining their fingers. The other hand reached up and cupped the redhead’s face pulling her closer until their lips brushed.  
  
Repeated brushes of their lips yielded to the gentle caress of tongues. The red head couldn’t believe that they were sharing such a public kiss. Despite the disbelief, she didn’t have the slightest desire to stop. Her free hand reached to hold the brunette’s hip.  
  
When the kiss broke, their gaze reflected continued desire and question. The brunette turned to face their boss who stood watching with a gaze that seemed unaffected. The red head’s hand trailed along the brunette’s body even as she turned all the way around to face the tall silver haired woman. Their entwined fingers released, but the brunette held the red head’s hand on her other hip now. The moment stretched out between all of them.  
  
Unwilling to let go of her hope, the red head reached her other hand up. She stepped closer to the brunette’s body putting her second hand on her hip. Her blue eyes looked at her boss’ blue eyes wondering what expression was hidden within them. She couldn’t deny her own desire for the brunette as her heart beat rapidly in her chest.  
  
Leaning forward the brunette pressed her lips against their boss’ lips. The red head began to let her hands slip away as her hope curled into a fetal position at the bottom of her heart.  
  
Her hand was held steady even as the brunette’s kiss of their taller boss deepened.  
  
Watching them kiss shattered everything she thought she knew about the world. Paralysis had set in and doubt was running scared as reality turned the tables on her. The crossed arms of their boss reached and worked at the buttons of the brunette’s shirt as the kiss went on and on.  
  
The red head felt her hand be pulled up and forward, dragging her feet to stay under her body. Her hand tingled as it felt the lace under the palm and the heavy press of the brunette’s hand placing it on her breast. For balance as much as pursuit, the red head reached her other hand forward grasping the brunette’s hip. The sure fingers of their boss spread the fabric of the brunette’s shirt open and then off her shoulders. Wriggling out of the shirt the brunette broke the kiss with a moan. The red head moved her arm so the shirt fell between them. Their boss reached around the brunette unclasping the bra clasp. The red head gasped as the backs of her hands brushed against her breasts as she moved.  
  
Turning again the brunette kissed her red head with sudden ferocity. More confident in the situation the red head’s hands slipped the bra free of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor with the shirt. Long fingers closed on the dark buds of the brunette’s nipples causing her to moan into the kiss and bite hard on the red head’s lower lip.  
  
Catching on to the rhythm of this dance the red head reached forward her arms brushing against the others to wrap doubly around the object of their affection. Holding the top of her skirt with one hand, she pulled the zipper down with the other.  
  
Hands moved in various rhythms as the skirt was shucked down around the brunette’s ankles.  
  
**6\. Transposition**  
  
The day had been long, but the tensions of the last few months had been replaced by desire all the way around. She had been thankful that her puppet master had her running errands all over town. She could only handle sitting for short car rides around town. The night had been unexpected, long, and hard. The gentle kisses, she had once shared had given way to the most thorough fucking she had ever experienced. Her sex was swollen and sore. She knew that she was wet all day and could not wait for the close of business.  
  
She knew that their boss had spent most of the day pacing on the phone and then prowling the various departments of Runway. The texts and occasional phone calls kept her aware of her boss’ temperament and location. The bald art director, her friend, had been especially terrified when he called her after the silver haired editor left. She hadn’t sat down once in the two hours she’d been there and every time she’d come to a stop, her eyes had glazed over into a daydream. It was very disconcerting. Squirming inside the back seat of the Mercedes, she had rolled her eyes and given an indelicate snort. At least that silver haired vixen was as effected as much as she was.  
  
Returning back to the office just before closing, the red head had emerged from the elevator just as the one across the hall opened. Blue eyes met blue and each shivered in their skin. They turned walking in tandem back to the office.  
  
“Hi.” The brunette looked up from her comfortable chair behind the assistant’s desk and raked her eyes over her lovers. Restoring peace had never felt so good. She couldn’t wait to get home… Swallowing hard as she looked at the pair of women who had eagerly dropped their duel in favor of their hidden attractions for each other, she thought, ‘Or maybe just pull them into the office.’  
  
She stood quickly stepping between them to give each a kiss.  
  
‘It was good to control the center.’ She thought as she felt her belt being tugged in a decidedly office direction.

 

  
**The End**  
  
  
  
x


End file.
